


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by mojo72400



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Lunch, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Asuka decides to spice up lunch break at school with her fellow pilots/string quartet members.
Relationships: Aida Kensuke & Ikari Shinji, Aida Kensuke & Suzuhara Touji, Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei & Nagisa Kaworu, Ayanami Rei & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei/Nagisa Kaworu, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Horaki Hikari/Suzuhara Touji, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji & Suzuhara Touji, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Nagisa Kaworu & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Characters might be OOC

One day in Tokyo-3 First Municipal Junior High School, Asuka approached Shinji, Rei and Kaworu during school lunch break and sat down with them to join them in eating their bento lunches. As they were eating, Asuka broke the silence and spoke up to the three “Hey idiot, Wonder Girl, Kaworu, I have an idea to make lunch time fun”.

“What is it, Asuka?” Shinji asked

“We play Fuck, Marry, Kill” Asuka said with a smile on her face.

“That's sounds remarkably interesting. I'm in” Kaworu said.

“I'm cool with it” Shinji agreed.

Asuka turned to Rei and asked her “What about you, Wonder Girl, are you in?”

Rei stopped eating and swallowed her food before quietly responding “Very well then”.

“Okay I'll go first. Now Kaworu: Fuck, Marry, Kill. me, Shinji and Wonder Girl” Asuka said as she started the game.

“Easy, I'd fuck Rei, marry Shinji and kill you. Kaworu said.

His answer made Shinji turn red and Asuka quite and she responded to Kaworu with a threat “Your ass is grass, Kaworu”. She then turned to Shinji and said, “Your turn, idiot”.

“Okay, Asuka. Fuck, Marry, Kill. me, Kaworu and Rei” Shinji said.

Asuka was having a hard time choosing who she should kill between Kaworu and Rei and thought out loud “Hmm, that's a difficult one, which one should I kill, Kaworu or Wonder Girl? I do find Kaworu more annoying than Wonder Girl, so I'll kill Kaworu, fuck Wonder Girl and marry you.

“Oh my, Asuka, I'm so hurt” Kaworu said in a mock hurt tone while Shinji was flattered and blushed at Asuka’s answer, responding with “Aww, thanks Asuka”.

Asuka blushed in embarrassment and said “Shut up, idiot” before turning to Rei and said “I'll ask Wonder Girl next. Okay Wonder Girl. Fuck, Marry, Kill. me, Kaworu and Shinji”.

“I would fuck Kaworu, marry Ikari and kill you” Rei monotonously replied.

Asuka tried to hold and her anger in and gave Rei a fake smile as her eye twitched. “Of course, you would” she said in a passive aggressive tone before turning to Kaworu, saying “Now Kaworu, you go last”.

Kaworu then turned to Shinji and said to him “Okay, Shinji. Fuck, Marry, Kill. me, Asuka and Rei”.

Shinji was having difficulty with who to kill since he loves them all equally. “Now that's a tough one, I love all of you equally and I can't force myself to kill one of you” he declared.

“It's just a game” Kaworu said to calm Shinji down.

“Okay, I guess I'll fuck you, marry Asuka and kill Ayanami” Shinji said before turning to Rei, apologizing as usual “Sorry Ayanami”.

“It's okay, Ikari” she responded.

Asuka, however was trying to hide her blush responding with “Of course, the idiot wants to marry me”.

“I can explain, it’s just that we could help each other if we were married. We usually open up to each other and you even helped me to stand up to myself instead of constantly apologizing like I do” Shinji explained in a panic.

“Well, you have point” Asuka said “If we get married, you’re gonna be the stay-at-home dad while I bring home the bacon”

“Makes sense since I don’t like stressing myself out too much” Shinji said.

“Also, I would like to eat your meals every day like this bento you made for us” Asuka said as she looked at the bento that Shinji made for themselves, as she continued eating.

Kensuke and Toji approached the four with Toji speaking up “What’s this I hear about marriage, are you two newlyweds actually getting married for real?” The class erupted in laughter upon hearing Toji’s statement that even Kaworu and Rei joined in the laughter.

The two embarrassed pilots then yelled at Toji in unison “Shut up!”.

“Well if you like talking about marriage so much, then what is your ideal wife?” Asuka angrily asked Toji.

“Yeah, tell us Toji, you never told either me or Shinji about your preferences” Kensuke said.

“Well, my ideal wife would be an awesome cook and would always motivate me not to be lazy and be productive in my life since I’ll be the one bringing home the bacon for her and my future kids” Toji stated.

Hikari upon hearing this, she turned red, knowing that she fits the entire category. 

“Are you alright, Hikari?” one of her friends asked her.

“Yeah, never better” Hikari said as she quickly ran out of the classroom and running to the rooftop where she squealed in excitement.


End file.
